Riddles
by SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff
Summary: Riddles about different Harry Potter Characters.
1. Chapter 1 Riddle 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Can you guess who this person or people are? I accept people giving me people that they want me to do Riddles on.

Maybe it would have been better if they had died.


	2. Chapter 2 Riddle 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Can you guess who this person or people are? I accept people giving me people that they want me to do Riddles on. Also if anybody is interested the people that I was talking about was Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Even though this person was incredibly smart, this person was truly brave at heart.


	3. Chapter 3 Riddle 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Can you guess who this person or people are? I accept people giving me people that they want me to do Riddles; congratulations to jmorono18 for guessing the last person; it was in fact Hermione Granger.

Despite the fact that this person was tormented by the eyes and face this person saw everyday; this person still managed to do the right thing.


	4. Chapter 4 Riddle 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Congratulations to crimsonthunder007 for guessing the last person; which was Severus Snape. Here is the next Riddle.

An Animagus is this person's true form.


	5. Chapter 5 Riddle 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Congratulations to crimsonthunder007 and Capella for guessing the right person which was Peter Pettigrew in the last riddle. Here is the next riddle.

Quidditch is my passion some say that it is my obsession.


	6. Chapter 6 Riddle 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

Congratulations to Capella, Tayler Snape13 and jmorono18 for guessing the last person correctly, which was Oliver Wood. Here is the next riddle.

Believed in things differently, and because of that was considered crazy.


	7. Chapter 7 Riddle 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Congratulations to jmorono18, Guest and Capella for guessing the last person which was in fact Luna Lovegood. Here is the next riddle.

Power, Knowledge and Greed does not make your life immortal.


	8. Chapter 8 Riddle 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Congratulations to Capella who guessed the correct person which was Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort. Here is the next riddle.

Even though I was once possessed, I'm stronger than they all think.


	9. Chapter 9 Riddle 9

Disclaimer I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Congratulations to Capella, Tayler Snape13, and crimsonthunder007 for guessing the last person correctly which was a matter of fact Ginny Weasley. Here is the next riddle.

Not always human, but more human than most.


	10. Chapter 10 Riddle 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Congratulations to crimsonthunder007, BlindBastard and Capella for guessing the last person; which was a matter of fact Remus Lupin. Here is the next riddle.

They loved to laugh and make others laugh too, together they did what they loved to do.


	11. Chapter 11 Riddle 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Congratulations to crimsonthunder007, Capella, Tayler Snape13 and Guest for guessing the correct people which were Fred and George Weasley. Here is the next riddle.

Beautiful this person may be, this person knows that beauty is only skin deep.


	12. Chapter 12 Riddle 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: Congratulations to jimorono18, daniboy95, Skylar of Gryffindor The Elo and crimsonthunder007 for guessing the correct character in the last riddle which was Fleur Delacour. Here is the next riddle.

One who we thought was our friend, turns out that it was not the real him


	13. Chapter 13 Riddle 13

Disclaimer I own nothing from this and make no money from it

A/N: I don't know which one I should say really, the correct answer was Bartemius Crouch Jr because he pretended to be Alastor Moody. So even though people guessed Alastor Moody I think in a way that's wrong. But even so I'll still congratulate those that said Barty Crouch Jr and/or Alastor Moody: jimorono18, The Elo, horsebell, Guest and Lina324 congratulations. Here is the next riddle!

The truth has no use. Best use lies instead.


	14. Chapter 14 Riddle 14

Disclaimer I own nothing from this and make no money from it

A/N: Congratulations to Guest, Capella, Lily . Lux and The Elo for getting the last person right which was Rita Skeeter. Here is the next riddle.

Died more free than any creature, human or not.


End file.
